Rossi's Daughter
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I hope you like this fanficion, I wrote it a while ago just never posted it on here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Rossi / Hermione father daughter crossover, so I hope you like it. I had fun writing it, when I was going through my 'Criminal Mind's' phase. Please be kind with your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairings: Hermione / Spencer Reid**

 **Rossi's Daughter**

 **The Past**

"Come with us, daddy!" The little brunette cried, as she wrapped her arms around her dads neck, as he lifted her up in his own arms.

He waited until she was looking at him, before he said anything else to her, "Peanut, you know that I can't do that, I need to fight bad guys here."

"I want to fight bad guys with you," She looked back to where her mom, and new step dad were standing, "Mommy, I want to stay with daddy."

"David, do you have to get her so emotional before our big flight?" His ex-wife accused, taking her daughter back into her own arms, "We need to catch our plane."

"You're moving her over seas, without even given her the choice," David reminded, watching as his daughter tried to fight against her mother, to get back to him. "Jane, let me talk to her alright? I am her father, for crying out loud."

Jane looked back at him, before setting her daughter back down, "You have ten minutes, David."

His daughter ran straight into his arms, "Daddy, I don't want to leave you."

He knelt down, and took a hold of her small hands, "Mia, you need to go with your mom, and Alfred, so they could be protected. I need to protect the people here, you need to protect them, alright? You're going to be my 'little Agent'. I will call you once a week, and you'll be able to stay here during the summers, I promise, Peanut."

"Okay daddy," She kissed his cheek, before hurrying to where her mom, and step dad were standing, taking both there hands as they made there way to there flight.

* * *

 **FBI Headquarter**

 _ **'Dear Daddy,**_

 _ **I know that it shouldn't concern you anymore, since you, and mom, were divorced for almost ten years, but I really don't know what to do with everything. It's my fault that mom, and Alfred, were killed, because I told you I would look out for them. Some one had broken into there home, while I was at my boarding school, and they were slaughtered in there sleep. We caught the cooperates, but everyone is asking me questions about where I want to bury them, or if I planned to cremate them.**_

 _ **I thought that once we won this war, than my parents would be safe, then I would be able to restore there memory. Sometimes I feel that if I never discovered that I was a witch, than none of this would have happened to the ones I loved, and than again I never would had met my best-friend. Harry, who tries to be supportive of me, but they honestly don't understand, what all I have to do to bury them. Sure Harry lost both his parents in the first wizarding war, but he never really had to plan for a funeral, and here I am needing to do just that. Please use this plane ticket, which I enclosed in the letter for you, but I truly understand if you're needed there.**_

 _ **I think after this is all over, I would very much like to return, to the only person that will ever be considered home. If you would allow me to live there. I love you so very much!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mia**_

David stared at the letter in his hand, as he sat in first class, waiting for the plane to finally land. He still could not believe how supportive the team was, when he explained that he had to go help his daughter plan a couple funerals for his ex-wife, and step-dad. He even couldn't believe that his daughter would think, that he wouldn't even want to help her, just because her mom wasn't married to him anymore. She was still his daughter, and it broke his heart thinking that she didn't realize, that he would do anything for her.

"Sir you need to put your seat-belt on, we're getting ready to land," One of the flight stewardess instructed, before turning to the other passengers.

"Thank you," He nodded, even though she had already left. He looked out the window, as they reached the landing pad, where he knew his daughter was probably waiting for him. He hadn't seen her since she was sixteen, because she had written him about the war, and how she felt that she needed to be there to fight for other muggle-born's, who had similar backgrounds. He had written her, sharing how proud of her he was, for doing something so big for the future of her world. They had become closer after she found out she was a witch, because he allowed her to be herself at his home during the summers, and she had explained how her mom, and Alfred, would make her lock her trunk in the garage during the holidays, and part of summers she was with them. She had even thought about moving in with him when she was fourteen, but by then the second war had started, and she felt like she needed to stay where she was.

He spotted his daughter, almost as soon as he exited the terminal, and noticed how her eyes scanned everything around her. She would shift away, when someone would accidentally brush her arm, or when someone dropped something behind her, it had made her jump. He could tell that she had been in a war, because he had behaved the same way she had when he was in the military, and it made him want to hold her forever. He didn't even realize that he had approached her, and was already hugging her, until he felt arms wrap just as tightly around him.

He kissed her hair, as she cried against his chest, "It's alright, Mia, we're together again, Peanut."

She stepped away a little, and gently patted his cheeks, registering that he was really real. "I am glad you made it here safely," she took his hand, and started leading him to the luggage claim to gather his belongings.

"Still don't trust flying, even after your dragon adventure?" He laughed, remembering the letter explaining how she rode the back of a dragon, even included a clipping from the paper. She explained that she charmed it, so anyone else wouldn't see it moving, like it did in her world. "How do you plan to return home with me?"

"I have you know, I am never scared when you're around, you should know that by now daddy," She assured, as she watched him grab his bag, which she had also sent with the last letter informing him that it was charmed to fit anything he wanted inside. "Glad you're getting use of the bag, we'll take a taxi to the hotel I been staying at for the last couple of months, the funeral is in two days. I got tickets to return us home, a week afterward."

"Why are you staying in a hotel?" He asked, as his daughter haled a taxi.

"Because they didn't want a freak as a daughter, and thought I would be an embarrassment to there friends. When I turned fourteen at school they sent me a letter, saying that I shouldn't bother coming home, because they had tried long enough to accept my abilities." She smiled as her dad held the door open for her, before sliding into the back seat.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, I would had come for you, and than help you find a magical school in the states. Where were you staying this whole time?" Her father asked, taking a hold of her hand, as they left the parking lot.

"I was able to wire your checks to my account in Gringott's, since I am the first descendant in my line for magic," She explained, smiling at her father, "so I had either stayed at the Burrow, or in a hotel on my breaks."

"I wish you didn't have to be on your own at such a young age," He wrapped his arms around his daughter, as he started stroking her hair, "I have missed you, Peanut."

"I missed you to, daddy," She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

 **A Couple Day's Later**

David, sat beside his crying daughter, as they watched her parents being lowered into the ground. He wrapped an arm around her, as they got to there feet, to toss a handful of soil when the coffins were lowered. He held his now shaking girl tightly against his chest, as he fought against his own tears, at his daughters loss, "I'm so sorry, Peanut."

A choked laugh erupted, as she turned watery eyes to look up to him, "Peanut?"

He kissed her temple, before taking her hand, and leading her to the waiting limo, "You use to like when I called you, Peanut."

"I do, it's just after everything that I been through, and now with there deaths," She fought against the tears, as she started playing with the hem of her skirt, "It's just feels normal," she smiled at the confused look on her dads face, as she squeezed his hand, "Normal is a good thing."

"Let's get back to the house reception, Peanut," He opened the door to the car, and waited until she got in, before getting in after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first Rossi / Hermione father daughter crossover, so I hope you like it. I had fun writing it, when I was going through my 'Criminal Mind's' phase. Please be kind with your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairings: Hermione / Spencer Reid**

 **Rossi's Daughter**

 **A Week Later**

He was reading his book, in a chair inside the hotel room, when the door slammed opened. He reached for the gun, which he always had on him, and turned to where a angry red head was standing. "Freeze-"

His daughter came running from one of the joined rooms, and stood between him, and the red head looking more angry about him putting a hole in the wall, than his rude entrance, "What the hell are you doing here, Ron?" She looked at her dad, slightly less angry then the look the other guy had received, "I told you no guns, Daddy."

He didn't budge from his stance, because of the familiar look in the red heads eyes, that he saw in a lot of Unsub's in his line of work. He shook his head at his daughter, who just turned back to the red head, "What are you doing here?"

Ron looked at the older man annoyed, before back at the witch, who was slightly shaking at the attention, "Can you ask Him, to go somewhere for a little bit."

"No," Both David, and his daughter answered at the same time.

Hermione took a step back, as the red head went to scratch behind his ear, another sign that confirmed his earlier suspicions of the man. "We have nothing else to talk about, Ron. I am moving to the States, and have a job in line, nothing you can say or do can change my mind."

"We're getting married," Ron exclaimed, as he grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch again.

David jumped over the couch, and slammed the taller man to the wall, "You better never lay a hand on her again, or else-"

"Just let him go daddy, he's not worth the trouble," Hermione spat, glaring at the red head, who actually looked scared having a gun to his chin. She looked at him, "Ron go home, and don't try to find me ever again, because next time I won't stop him."

"You know guns don't do shit to magic people," Ron reminded, as the fear wear off.

David allowed a smile to play on his face, as he took a step back and shook the hand, that had the gun in his grasp, "A bullet through the head, can put an end to anyone?"

"Bloody hell," Ron apperated away as soon as the other mans grip loosened, not giving the witch another look.

David hurried to his crying daughters side, as she fell to her knees, and pulled her into his arms, "It's alright, Peanut. Has he ever laid a hand on you before?" He asked, even if he knew the answer.

She didn't even answer him, as she buried herself further into her dads safe arms, "I can't wait to get out of here?"

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, helping her to her feet, "I'm not going to let the question I asked drop, but maybe we're put a thumb tack into it, until you are ready to talk."

"We use to be best friends until we started dating my sixth year, and he started to become abusive. He even tried to stop me from writing home to you about my parents, but thanks to Harry, and Ginny, they were able to send the letter for me. I broke up with him about six months ago, but he was still the same, acting like we were still together," She rested her head against her dads shoulder, as they sat in silence, " I am glad you were here though."

 **BAU Headquarter's**

"Sorry again, Peanut." David apologized, as they stood in the elevator, of the BAU headquarters. "Are you sure you don't want me to call a taxi for you?"

"I'll be working with your team, might as well meet them before I start working, that way they get used to me before hand," His daughter explained. "I had talked to Kingsley, who had explained to you, that all the work I had done during, and after the war to gather the remaining Death Eaters, had qualified me for the same work you had been doing in Virginia. I was one of the lead Auror's from the age eighteen to about a couple of months ago. I was the brightest witch of our time, so it was easy moving up through the ranks, because I was usually the first on the scene, and the last leaving the office. I am sure they will be intimidated with someone so young working for them, and you need to get use to calling me something other than, Peanut."

"Never!" He declared dramatically, not noticing that the elevator had stopped, and now the floor was staring at the older agent. "I will never stop calling you, Peanut."

Hermione's face turned a shade of red, that would make a Weasley's, look like there's was just a tan, "Daddy, aren't you suppose to be aware of your surroundings, I would think that you'd want to be professional in a room full of your colleagues."

A tall dark skinned man was laughing, as the two made there way to a group all sitting together. He stood up, and made his way to the two, "Welcome back Chief," he smiled at the young woman, "You must be David's daughter, nice to meet you, the name is Derek Morgan."

"My name is, Hermione Granger. Please to meet you." She looked around the group, and knew they were profiling her.

"Are you sure she's you're daughter," A woman with straight blonde hair smiled at her dad, as she made her way next to Morgan, with her hand already out, "I'm JJ, not really my real name, just a nick name I prefer to be called."

The other blonde, who was standing next to the dark skinned man, smiled warmly as she to reached out her own hand, "Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia, I am so sorry about your parents," she pulled the young witch into a hug.

"I'm really fine," Hermione assured, not liking sympathy to much. She looked to where a younger guy was standing to the side. He was studying her profile like the others, while holding a file that had her name on the tab, with a picture clipped to the front, "I see you're doing homework on me, seeing if the new girls crazy?" She studied the picture, recognizing that it was the one, that her father had faxed from the hotel for her work profile. "That picture really makes me look awful."

"It's actually the photo paper, because of the gloss from the print, that make the image look slightly differenct," He tucked the folder under his arm, as he reached out his hand, "I am Dr. Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you."

"Right," She looked at her dad, who seemed to be hiding a smile, behind the coffee they had picked up from the cafeteria. She had to admit that the doctor was kind of cute, and especially with the confused expression, as he noticed the others trying to hide there amusement at the comment he had made. He was obviously intelligent, standing over six feet, with wave golden blond hair to his chin, and curious brown eyes.

"That's our boy genius," Her dad whispered, so the young man wouldn't hear, "He doesn't have the best people skills unfortunately."

"Neither do I, according to Fred, and George," She smiled, as she remembered the twins.

He just looked at her for a second, before looking behind her, "M-"

Hermione jumped when someone rested a hand on her shoulder from behind, and without thinking, she elbowed them before turning there arm, so it was pinned behind there back. She blushed once she came back to her presence, and looked at a man maybe a little younger than her dad, and looked into his surprised eyes, "I'm sorry, I do-" She quickly released her grip, and took off up the stairs to the right, finding her dads name on one of the doors, and hiding inside his office.

So much for first impressions.

David noticed the confused expressions, on the rest of his team, and knew he should at least tell them something. "She has not had the easiest life growing up, but I will not go into her story, because it is her story to tell. All I will say is that she had been abused, tortured, and kidnapped, all before turning eighteen. So for your safety, please try to remember, to always make yourself known. She will started working with us in a couple of weeks, and just agreed to come here with me on the way back from the airport, so you all could get to know her. She wants you guys to be comfortable with her." He looked at the youngest agent, and smirked, "Gloss?"

"Yeah, not the best thing to say to the girl, Pretty-Boy," Derek laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"She said she didn't like the picture," Reid defended, as he went and sat at his desk, which was ironically next to the empty one that the newest agent would occupy, when she started to work.

"You didn't have to reply back," JJ explained, not hiding her amusement now.

"Awe, leave him alone," Penelope defended the young man, wearing the same amused smile as the others.

Spencer looked at the senior agent, ignoring his friends, "So she starts in a couple of weeks?"

"I think I should apologize, and introduce myself properly," Hotch suggested, gaining David's attention once again.

Hermione was typing on the computer, when her dad walked in, with the man who she attacked just moments ago. Her cheeks flushed at the memory, as she stood as they approached her, she reached out a hand nervously, "I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to insult you like that, hope I didn't hurt you to much."

"Your dad explained, and I should apologize, you did the right thing. It's good to know that my agents could look out for themselves. I am Agent Aaron Hotchner," Aaron took the young woman's hand in his.

She smiled at the agent, before looking at her dad, "So I am starting in two weeks?"

"Yes, you'll be starting in two weeks," David answered.

"You can look around the bull pit, and get familiar with everything if you'd like," Aaron offered, as he took a seat across David, who was now typing away on his computer.

"I think I'll do that," She looked at her dad, and smiled softly, "I'm taking this picture, and putting it on my desk," she held up a picture that had been on her dads desk, of when he visited her when she was nine, it was of the two of them, "If you don't mind."

"It's yours, Peanut," David laughed, as his daughter hurried out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first Rossi / Hermione father daughter crossover, so I hope you like it. I had fun writing it, when I was going through my 'Criminal Mind's' phase. Please be kind with your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairings: Hermione / Spencer Reid**

 **Rossi's Daughter**

 **Two Weeks Later**

"How are you finding everything?"

Hermione looked up from her cases, which she was currently going over, and smiled at one of her new team members, ""Hello, Agent Morgan, everyone has been very polite."

"Hey, if we're going to be working together, call me Derek," The man was leaning against her desk, looking at her name plate, " Hermione Granger-Rossi?"

"Alright Derek," She gave a polite smile, as she leaned back in her chair. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, red peasant blouse, red converse, and had her hair up in a bun. "So you're younger then our 'Pretty Boy' over there, must be a new record."

She glanced over to where the other young agent was looking over his book, towards the two of them, and smiled, "Well I helped bring in a whole cult, when I was working in the UK, so they just kept promoting me. I was eighteen when they officially gave me a title, but seventeen when I started fighting against the Cult."

"Cult?" Hotch asked, as he joined the small group, and coming up beside the new agent.

"Yeah they were killing innocent people, who they thought were unworthy of being a part of society, you might of heard about the 'Millennium Bridge', getting blown up right?"

"I heard about that on the news," Spencer answered, sitting on the edge of his own desk, to be able to look over at her without the divider.

"They were responsible, among blowing other places up, that went unnoticed by some people," She looked over at Derek, "They managed to find records, of some of the students that attended my private school, and killed there families. My mom, and step dad, were the last to be killed, and only reason I heard about it was because of a bloody 'British Newspaper'."

"Wait, you found out about there deaths, by the newspaper?" Aaron asked confused, looking up towards where David, was now looking down towards there group.

"They had kicked me out, when I was about fourteen, because they didn't agree with what I was doing in the private school," Hermione answered, giving her dad a small smile.

"Why didn't they just remove you from the school, if they didn't agree with what you were learning?" Spencer asked, gaining her attention once again.

"Because I was the one paying for her education, and knew she was doing an incredible job, learning everything she knew to be successful in life. I knew asking her to move back here with me, wouldn't have been fair, because she was a part of something there," David answered, as he came down the step, to join his daughter, "You want to get something for lunch, Peanut?"

"Actually I brought my lunch today, and was going to eat it in the quad, it's a beautiful day to just be outside with a book, and good food," She reached into her desk door, and pulled out her copy, of 'The Scarlet Letter', before getting to her own feet, "Maybe tomorrow alright, Agent Rossi?"

David sighed, as he watched his daughter leave, before turning back to the rest of his team, "She hasn't really been eating since her incidents." He said in a low tone, after noticing that his daughter didn't have her lunch, when she left the group. He turned to Aaron, and than the rest of his team, "You guys want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm in," Both Derek, and Aaron answered.

"Maybe I will get JJ, she loves that little Italian place down the street, " David suggested, before leading the group out.

Spencer waited until everyone was gone, before going to find the newest agent.

Hermione noticed the young agent approach, from the corner of her eye, before turning back to the book she was reading. "You know my dad probably would had treated, you should had gone to lunch with them." She watched as he stood there, staring at the spot beside her. "Sit down, you're making me nervous just staring down at me like that."

"Thanks, and I didn't mean to make you nervous," Spencer sat facing the newest agent, as he looked around the area, "You know, I never just sat out here before, usually just eat out, or at my desk."

"Well there's first for everything," She turned back to her book, as the young agent started to eat his lunch.

"You left this in the fridge, I noticed it when I was getting my lunch out," He passed her container to her, before starting to eat his own lunch, "So what did you bring?"

"I honestly have no idea," She knew her dad was the one that packed the lunch, and she never really peaked to see what was inside, "It's probably some of the grilled chicken, and salad he made with the dinner last night." She shook her head, as she opened the container, as a smile crossed her lips, "Or it could be a slice of chocolate cake, that he was baking this morning."

"He packed you cake for lunch?" Spencer asked, noticing how pretty she looked, when she smiled.

"He's trying to get me to eat more, he's afraid that I am not eating as much, as he thinks I should. It must be the Italian in his blood, he always makes enough to feed a community," She took a piece of the cake in a pinch, and brought it to her mouth, "I wish I was half as good with cooking, as my dad has always been."

"I'm only good at getting dinner, and bringing it home, only thing I do in the kitchen is make coffee." Her companion smiled, as he took a bite of his own food, "There are always leftovers in my fridge." 

"I use to eat out all the time, until I moved in with my dad, he loves cooking when he has the time. He doesn't look at the security camera's, that he has throughout the mansion, but he wouldn't be so worried about me eating if he did. I usually eat more in the middle of the night, because that's when I get hungry," She held out her container, offering him a piece of her cake, "I warn you, it doesn't have frosting on it."

"He looked at his fork, and than at the offered cake, "I don't want-"

"Use your bloody hands, it really doesn't matter," She assured, breaking off another piece of cake.

He did as he was instructed, as he brought the piece to his mouth, "This taste very good."

"Everything my dad makes, is amazing," The witch answered, finishing the last of the cake, and getting back to her feet, "I am going back inside, see you in there."

Spencer stood beside her, as he grabbed his things, "I'll walk wi-"

"Mione, what the bloody hell," An angry voice called, gaining the twos attention.

Hermione was frozen, as she stared at the redhead, who was glaring at her colleague. She unconsciously took a step back, as the red head moved closer towards her. She sneak a glance at Spencer, who had took a step in front of her, as making sure not to take his eyes off the current threat.

He didn't know what was happening, but he saw the fear in the witch, as this man approached from who knows where. "Who are you?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron looked the slightly taller man over, before turning to the witch, "He'll leave you, Mione, once he finds out about those scars, which you keep covered to fool others about how hideous you've really become, he'll leave you, than you'll return to me." He took a step closer, but was immediately shoved back, taking both the magic parties by surprise.

"This place is covered with Federal Agents, and Police, so if you don't want to cause a bigger scene then you are now, than I suggest you return to wherever you came from," The agent warned, now fully blocking the man, from getting any closer to the girl. "There are camera's all around us as we speak, so if you want to-"

Ron started to pull out his wand, and went to point his wand at the other man, "Stup-"

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" The agent shouted.

Hermione froze, one moment she thought that Ron was going to attack the muggle, and the next moment said 'muggle' was holding a gun that did spells. She took a step back, as the agent turned to face her. "Spencer?"

"He pulled his wand first, you saw that," He placed the gun back in it's holster, as an unfamiliar group of agents appeared, and started to clean up the spot. She stared at the gun in the holster, as she tried to make sense of what she just saw, "I think I am going crazy."

"I highly doubt that, you were considered one of the brightest witches of our time, or at least that's what the 'Daily Prophet' had written about you," Spencer turned towards one of the the agents, "Take this to Hotchner, and let him know that Mr. Weasley, was harassing us, and drew his own wand first." He looked to where the redhead was being levitated, and than back at the witch, "Lunch time is over, we should get going."

She nodded as she started to walk back towards the building, she knew that he was just a foot behind her, "A gun?"

"It's charmed to look like a gun, makes it easier to use magic, without muggles knowing what's happening. I never shoot with this anyways, if I do it's with the one Hotch, gave to me a while ago, on my ankle," He raised his pant leg, revealing the gun by his foot, "No one else knows about me, but I think Rossi might expect. He told me about the redhead, when he returned to work last week, because he saw me looking at a 'Prophet', and recognized it as the one you had. I knew who you were, when I saw one of the pictures in his office, and he told me that you were his daughter. I didn't tell him about me, but I think that was when he started to expect."

"So what magic school did you attend?' She asked, as they started heading back to the building, side, by side.

"The Mirage, they actually had secret extension, where they kept there magic school. It's not like Hogwarts, where you guys stayed through the years, we were able go home after classes. I had graduated high school early, at the age of only twelve, so I only had one year where I was taking classes for high school, and learning how to control my magic at the same time. So that's where I learned my witchcraft, even how to make our wands, blend in with regular objects. Such as a gun," He handed her the wooden handle gun from it's holster,"Dragon core, and Holley, the wand wielder was able to make the wand in shape of a gun. I switch the one from my ankle, with this one when I am with the others. He explained, running into her dad, as they reached the elevator. "Agent Rossi," he greeted, as the two stood beside the older man, as the three headed up to the bullpit.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her father asked, as they sat in the living room, after returning back from work.

"Daddy, I am perfectly fine, Spencer, is really quick with his wand. Which brings up the subject, why didn't you let me know about him?" She was writing in her journal.

"I thought you would had figured it out on your own, along with Hotchner, they're both wizards," David answered, facing his daughter, "I am really glad that you moved down here."

"So I am assuming the other agents don't know about magic, and it being part of the BAU?" She folded her leather journal, and turned towards her father.

"Not the magical part about it, or at least they don't comment about it if they do," Explained her father, as he reached for his daughters hand, "So did you enjoy your lunch with Agent Reid?"

"I did until my ex showed up," Answered the witch, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled as she thought of sharing her cake, "I shared my cake with him. Daddy, you really should look at the security camera's at night, because that's when I wake up to eat the most," she stood to her feet, and walked towards the stairs, and smiled at her dad, "I am going to be fine, especially now that I am with you."

Her father stood to his feet, and made his way to the kitchen, and smiled as his daughter, "Good to know than, I am going to make a pizza caserole, I will call when it's done."

The young woman smiled as she hurried up the stairs, "Alright Daddy, I love you."

"I love you to, Peanut," Exclaimed her father, before starting on the pizza.

Life was good...


End file.
